


With Both Feet

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [32]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy can be quite clever when he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Both Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a second round of Alphabet Challenge at my Livejournal, where I was given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. My prompt for this fic was "fountain"

* * *

  
_fountain_  
-noun  
1\. a spring or source of water; the source or head of a stream.  
2\. a jet or stream of water (or other liquid) made by mechanical means to spout or rise from an opening or structure, as to afford water for use, to cool the air, or to serve for ornament.  


* * *

“C’mon Annabeeeeth,” Percy whined gently, reaching out and snagging one of her curls around his index finger.

“Don’t ‘come on Annabeth’ me,” Annabeth informed him curtly, not even looking up from her clipboard. “I told you if you followed me up here today that I wouldn’t be able to spend time with you. We’re in the middle of rebuilding the personal chambers and the gods are all wound up about everything being perfect.”

“Are they, or are _you_?” Percy asked.

Annabeth scowled. “You’re not funny Percy. Not to mention, we’re in your dad’s chambers. That’s kind of weird, don’t you think?”

“Huh? I guess,” Percy admitted morosely, watching a cyclops wrestle a twisting statue of a dolphin into the center of a large fountain, not yet turned on. They were standing in the basin, while Annabeth was tilting her head and frowning with a critical eye.

“A little more to the left,” she finally said, before nodding and adding, “You can get the other one now.”

Percy idly ran one finger down Annabeth’s back, watching as she stiffened under his touch. “Percy,” she said in a low, warning tone. “Don’t pull this here. I’m pretty sure your father hasn’t forgiven my mother for Medusa, and if your dad turns my hair to snakes it’ll be completely unmanageable.”

“Here!” Percy’s face widened into a grin as an idea occurred to him. He turned his gaze onto the fountain, and a moment later Annabeth yelped as water spouted. With a gesture of his arms, the water shifted until it was surrounding them. “See? No one can see us now.”

Annabeth was staring down at their feet. “My socks are wet,” she complained, but Percy only laughed, wrapped his arms around her waist, and bent to kiss her. 


End file.
